


Memories To Live With

by Tippetarius2684



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reluctant Logan, Smitten Kurt Wagner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippetarius2684/pseuds/Tippetarius2684
Summary: A new mutant descends upon the mansion and throws it into chaos. A reluctant Logan finds himself stuck directly in the middle. We all know Logan doesn't handle sticky situations well.





	Memories To Live With

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a specific timeline for this story and I have tried to walk a fine line as far as portraying the characters of the xmen. Everyone has a different opinion of what they look/sound/act like. I tried very hard to write in such a way that I wouldn't infringe on your imagination see what you see and go with it have fun. 
> 
> Tip♡

~MUTANT~

I saw the gates come into sight, and I felt as though a long journey had finally ended. A journey at which the end culminated in no longer being alone. There would be others who understood beyond those gates. Physically, I wasn't alone. My best friend had come all this way with me. She did not have the cares that I did, being a mutant, but through me she had seen an ugly future, a future she wanted no part of. I turned to look at her, and her sweet green eyes returned my look. Supportive, and an unrestrained fondness in the soul, that looked back at me from those windows. 

"It's now, or never. You ready to meet your new family?" She asked, not one to waste opportunity.

"I don't know, this is all so. . . so. . .," I struggled for words to convey the funny omens fluttering in my body. 

"You too, huh?" She answered, shooting me a knowing look, reading my mind and laying it bare without words.

"Yeah," I hushed out to the wind. 

There was really no choice, we didn't come this far to turn tail and run. We had left everything we knew, and our identities behind. Laura held her hand out to me and I took it, releasing the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding, and prepared myself as we approached the gate. 

~XAVIER~

I could feel the young ones out there. They had no idea, but I rolled down the hall and sought out a helping hand.

"Hank, my friend," I ghosted over his conciousness. 

"Professor?" He answered, the question evident. 

"I need you to shut down the security system to the front gate, quickly please?" I thought to him.

"Professor, it's nearly two in the morning, are you sure?" He responded.

"Completely positive, old friend, as quick as you can. You will get an explanation later, I promise," I reassured him. 

A positive thought came my way, as he went to his task. I then turned for my room, knowing they would be greeted. I had anticipated this meeting, and could never have orchestrated it better myself. Some things were meant to happen as they would and how they would. 

~Logan~

I trudged to the fridge, a little more than frustrated. Couldn't sleep, nothing to do. I grabbed a beer, wishing for the impossible, knowing I could never have it. My dreams frustrated me, yet I barely remembered them when I woke up. I wasn't sure which was better; remembering, or not remembering.   
I flicked the cap off the bottle and tipped it back, letting the suds wash down my throat. I savoured the flavour as I brought the bottle down to the counter. Then the air changed ever so slightly, a door had opened, I could smell the fresh night air.   
I found myself in the front hall, having followed my nose, looking at two people One was a girl in a dark brown trench coat, who didn't look as worse for wear as her buddy. He was wearing dark work pants, and a leather jacket with a hoodie pulled up over his head. I could smell the diesel coming off of him. They were holding hands, and looking unsure. The boy came forward, tugging the girl behind him.   
I followed them as they peered about the mansion. Vaguely, I wondered what they were after. More concerning, was how the hell did they get inside in the first place? Why didn't the alarms sound for a groundsbreach?   
As I was thinking this, the lights came on, and pretty boy started hollering about strangers breaking security in the mansions. I grunted, and turned to walk away. Let golden boy handle the intruders.   
I got a few feet away, when wonder boy went silent. 

"Wolverine?" A quiet pull in my head. I kept walking and ignored it. "Logan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Chuck? I'm walking away!!" I growled in response to the mental intrusion.

"Clearly, would you mind catching those people for me, and finding out what they need?" Xavier requested. 

"Why not let Mr. Perfect back there deal with it, he was doing a good job screaming his face off! Bother him!" I replied, wanting my beer suddenly. 

"And I am telling you, that I would like for you to handle the situation, or else I wouldn't have asked you, now please!" Replied the Professor. 

I growled in response, but said no more, as he was no longer listening. Politics my ass, I wasn't no damn fetch dog. 

I inhaled sharply, tasting the air, looking for the stink in the mansion. They hadn't gone very far, and I jogged off in the direction they went. All I could think was 'why me?'   
I turned the corner, and saw them rounding the end of the opposite hallway corner. I took off after them in a dead run, thinking that if I didn't I would never catch up.


End file.
